Advanced techniques of plasticating extrusion can produce materials of optimized anisotropic properties and very fine dimensional characteristics. Availability of such materials then supports development of unique polymeric medical devices, such as the everting catheter. Current efforts are to optimize the toposcopic catheter material for maximally safe operation in arterial dilatation.